Funérailles
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Les funérailles d'un être cher sont toujours quelques choses de difficile, que ce soit pour une mère, un père ou un époux/une épouse.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Les funérailles d'un être cher sont toujours quelque chose de difficile, que ce soit pour une mère, un père ou un époux/une épouse.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : One-shot qui parle de «moments» lors de funérailles. Ça n'a ni début ni de fin. Deux versions différentes. Une avec Hermione, l'autre avec Severus.

XXXXX

_**Funérailles. **_

XXXX

_**Hermione's POV :**_

Hermione Granger regardait le cercueil de sa mère descendre petit à petit en terre.

Elle essuya rapidement ses dernières larmes, étonnée qu'elle puisse encore en avoir tant elle avait pleuré ces derniers jours.

Ses parents avaient eu un grave accident de voiture.

C'était la seule information qu'elle possédait quand elle était arrivée, affolée, dans le plus grand hôpital de Londres.

Sa mère était morte sur le coup.

C'était la seconde information qui lui était parvenue et celle qu'elle avait mis un certain temps à enregistrer.

Un parent, en toute logique, devrait partir avant son enfant…

Mais la logique n'avait pas sa place dans l'agitation présente.

Quand elle avait enfin réalisé, l'unique question qu'elle avait eu était : *avait-elle souffert ?*

*Non.* Fût son unique réponse.

Et maintenant sa mère se trouvait _***là***_, sous terre, dans une maison de bois calfeutrée de satin.

Elle ne réalisait toujours pas, attachée à la réalité seulement par ses larmes qui refusaient de sécher.

/

Elle y avait cru. Vraiment.

Son père était resté rattaché des jours, transformés en longues semaines et finalement en longs mois.

Et puis tout s'était écroulé.

Son cœur s'était arrêté et elle en avait était soulagée, n'étant pas certaine que son cerveau soit encore présent.

Elle ne put s'empêcher mentalement de faire la comparaison entre l'enterrement, quasi immédiat de sa mère et celui de son père, qu'elle acceptait presque avec apaisement.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent, moins grosses que la fois précédente.

Et cette fois-ci, lorsque la dernière pelleté de terre avait ensevelie le cercueil, elle s'était permit un sourire, heureuse que son père ait enfin rejoint sa place, aux côtés de son épouse.

/

Elle était à terre. Littéralement.

Elle en avait vu des enterrements, les avait même vécus du plus profond de ses tripes.

Ses parents. Ses amis. Des proches. Des connaissances.

Ça avait toujours été dur. Jamais insurmontable.

Parce qu'Il était là, à ses côtés.

Et aujourd'hui c'est lui qu'elle mettait en terre….

**Comment survivre ? Comment vivre ? Pourquoi faire ?**

Encore et toujours ce flot de larmes. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, pleurer, ces temps derniers.

Sa mort avait été… inattendue.

Pas réellement brutale mais loin d'être «paisible».

Il la laissait derrière. Il *les* laissait derrière.

**Pourquoi ?**

A cause d'une attaque aussi stupide que démente.

Une petite main vint alors encercler la sienne.

Elle regarda son fils, leur fils.

Aucune parole échangée mais un regard partagé et tout avait été dit.

Un Adieu douloureux mais la vie continuerait son chemin.

Parce qu'il le fallait et surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il lui restait une petite partie de Severus qu'elle continuerait à choyer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

XXXXX

_**Severus's POV :**_

Il était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour faire face à la perte d'un parent.

Pour faire face à la perte d'une mère. Surtout dans ces circonstances.

Severus se sentait égaré, errant dans ces couloirs beaucoup trop longs pour son âge et ballotté entre adultes qui ne faisaient que se crier dessus.

Il effaça rapidement ses larmes, trop habitué aux remontrances si jamais on les apercevait.

Il chercha son père du regard mais ce fût peine perdue, alors s'élançant seul dehors il vint s'assoir à côté du morceau de stèle qui faisait peur à voir.

Laissant libre court au flot de larmes il appela sa maman.

En vain.

Elle n'était plus là. Son père le lui avait enlevé.

/

Severus Snape, tout jeune homme qu'il était, savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

Et ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus jamais entendre parler de son _**géniteur**_.

Il avait été dans l'obligation d'être sur place mais c'était avec obstination qu'il refusait de regarder le miteux cercueil de bois dans lequel reposerait à tout jamais son père.

Il partit, sans un dernier regard vers le lieu lugubre, et rejoignit la personne de l'administration pour signer les quelques papiers restant.

Regardant avec une certaine sérénité sa signature en bas de page, il laissa derrière lui celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son passé.

Snape Senior.

Mauvais époux. Mauvais père.

Trop bon buveur. Trop bon cogneur.

Assassin. Assassiné.

/

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi dur.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Parce qu'il y avait eu Lily.

Si la mort de Lily avait était cruelle, celle d'Hermione, sa femme, avait été dévastatrice.

Il avait rapidement perdu tous ses repères, ne fixant qu'un point sur le mur durant plusieurs heures.

Et maintenant il était là, immobile statue, figée non pas par la fraicheur ambiante mais par le froid qui s'était immiscé en lui depuis l_**'annonce**_.

Depuis qu'elle était… _**partie.**_

Et lui, il lui avait survécu.

Chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Il traça alors, du bout de ses doigts glacés, les lettres dorées qui maintenant la définissaient.

Et puis, murmurant un dernier «je t'aime», il la laissa se reposer…

A tout jamais…

XXXXX


End file.
